Problem: $\left(x + 2\right)\left(-x - 5\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= x \cdot \left(-x - 5\right) + 2 \cdot \left(-x - 5\right)$ $= \left( x \cdot -x \right) + \left( x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 + \left( x \cdot -5 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 + \left( -5x - 2x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 - 7x + \left( 2 \cdot -5 \right)$ $= -x^2 - 7x - 10$